Comida china al dos por uno
by Melgamonster
Summary: Kamui se encontraba de visita al planeta Tierra para recargar provisiones, mientras sus hombres lo hacen él busca diversión. Se encuentra al policía y decidió continuar con su encuentro pendiente pero eso terminaría de una manera distinta [KamuiOkiKagu] [Yaoi] [NTR]
1. Prólogo

**COMIDA CHINA AL DOS POR UNO**

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Es que el policía de la tierra desde que pelearon le había robado su atención, pero nunca llego a pensar que su interés terminaría bajo su cuerpo siendo penetrado constantemente por él, y era un dolor tan placentero, así como el que él siente al apagar la vida de uno de sus enemigos


	2. Platillo I

**COMIDA CHINA AL DOS POR UNO**

 **PLATILLO I**

* * *

Había llegado al planeta donde residía su hermana con esos samuráis de pura casualidad, una parada para seguir continuando el viaje. Abuto lo convenció ya que la nave no tenía combustible y había que abastecerse de alimentos, así que él simplemente ordenó que lo hicieran y salió a dar un paseo a ver si se encontraba con alguien interesante

Tal fue su suerte que se encontró con el policía de la Tierra, que tiempo atrás le dio un prometedor combate, si no hubiera sido por la explosión de la nave tal vez hubiera habido un vencedor.

—Policía de la Tierra —llamó su atención con unos cuantos disparos hacia su persona, pero él esquivo todos.

—Genial otro inmigrante ilegal por aquí. —Se quejó mientras volteaba a verlo e iba desenfundando su katana.

—Decidí pasar a hacer una visita rápida, así que espero que hagas más interesante esta parada.

Ambos ya se encontraban en pose de combate, no fue necesario decir más palabras porque ahora sus armas eran quienes se encontraban.

El samurái le estaba dando un entretenido combate, tanto que hasta estaba teniendo otro tipo de sensaciones en un lugar muy diferente. Sabía que ahí se lograba sentir cosas, no era tan ignorante en las cuestiones biológicas pero simplemente no le llamaban la atención hasta ahora. Nunca en un combate se había emocionado cada fibra de su ser.

Y por andar distraído, el hombre frente a él le había logrado hacer una cortada en su mejilla, manchando su espada con su sangre, cosa que el castaño vio tan interesante que se acercó su arma a la boca y la lamió, ese gesto le pareció endemoniadamente atractivo que lo dejó con ganas de probar su rojo líquido vital.

Y así fue, enterró la punta de su fiel parasol en su pierna, haciendo a ese hombre sangrar una cantidad considerable de sangre, una parte quedó en su arma y otra en su uniforme negro, apenas y parecía percibidle e imitó la acción que él hizo, probó ese rojo que le parecía tan interesante y en el momento que tuvo el sabor en su boca supo que quería más de esa peculiar bebida. Pero mientras andaba en sus pensamientos, su enemigo con una gran velocidad ya se encontraba en su espalda para darle la estocada final, pero para defenderse uso su sombrilla que al tocar la espada fue partida por la mitad.

—Vaya samurái san, aun en ese estado puede seguir peleando. —Porque desde la herida que le hizo, el hombre había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre que lo estaba llevando al cansancio. Él solo sonrió, como si no le importara estar en desventaja, tal vez era un adicto a las peleas igual que él. Había escuchado que los polos iguales se repelan, pero entonces porque no podía quitar sus zafiros del fuego que parecía que quería quemarlo

Otra estocada y parecía que iba por su cuello, pero detuvo el brazo del enemigo con su mano, haciendo que con la velocidad que traía el samurái cayera encima de él y sus labios chocaran fugazmente.

Después de eso, el samurái se levantó rápidamente y abandono el lugar con el apoyo de su espada como bastón. Mientras que el joven de la trenza se quedó en el suelo analizando lo que había pasado, por extraño que parezca ese contacto físico no le molesto en lo más mínimo, al contrario le había parecido interesante. Tocó con su mano sus labios, aun traían el rojo de su enemigo en ellas, ese sabor le pareció tan adictivo.

—Bueno, esta pelea no puede terminar si no hay un vencedor. —Se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y empezó a seguir el rastro de sangre que había dejado su oponente.

.

.

.

—Samurái san. —Lo saludo cuando el aludido entró a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo llegaste? —interrogó mientras suspiraba y nuevamente tomaba su espada, no tenía ni media hora que había sido curado de la herida que le hizo en el combate anterior y ya él se encontraba nuevamente ahí.

—Tranquilo policía de la Tierra, sé que en su estado actual no podrías darme una buena pelea —respondió con su sonrisa engañosa. —Solo tenía interés en que tipo de vida llevaba un asesino de tu calibre.

Paseaba alrededor de la habitación observando cada rincón, al parecer iba en serio con no pelear con él, así que envaino su espada y después procedió a quitarse el saco y el pañuelo que lo distinguía como alto mandatario del Shinsengumi, se sentó encima de su _futon_ aún doblado, mientras observaba a su peculiar visita.

—Sougo —una voz se escuchó a través de la puerta, cosa que puso tenso al oficial mientras que el otro buscaba armas en el closet, cosa que aprovechó para empujarlo dentro y esconderlo ahí.

—Dígame Kondou san. —El mencionado ya había abierto la habitación de su subordinado, mientras que él se encontraba cerrando la puerta del armario.

—Tienes una visita —dijo mientras dejaba pasar a una muchachita de cabello y ropas rojizas.

—¿Quién le avisó? —interrogó mientras observaba con mirada de pocos amigos a esa molesta visita, igual o peor que la que había recibido antes de ella.

—Vine a ver qué tan destrozado te había dejado mi hermano para ver si así podría cobrar una pensión jugosa porque enviude por el cumplimento de tu deber. Pero parece que estas bien —exclamó mientras tocaba la pierna donde anteriormente fue herido, porque aunque hubiera cambiado el uniforme pareciera que ella tenía rayos láser para detectar heridas —. Eres igual de malo que él escondiendo las heridas, espero que no te sobre esfuerces. Gorila no lo deje salir a menos que su pierna ya este sanada, —dijo dirigiéndose al superior del cuartel —. En cuanto a ti, espero que lo hayas dejado igual o peor, porque si no fue así me burlare de ti. Iré a un trabajo con la Yorozuya, así que pórtate bien, si me entero que trabajaste en ese estado, regresando te partiré a golpes yo —exclamó como despedida para después besar a su novio en los labios —. ¿Por qué tienes tu sangre en tu boca?—interrogo al terminar el beso. Pero él no le respondió nada —. Ok ya entendí, no quieres que nadie te vea en tal estado. Me marchó. Nos vemos en tres semanas, tal vez.

—Adiós china, nadie necesita tus cuidados y no puedes tener acceso a la pensión porque ni siquiera estamos casados —respondió mientras la chica abandonaba la habitación.

—La chinita se preocupa por ti, deberías ser más atento con ella, quisiera que Otae san se preocupara cuando yo salgo herido —se lamentaba el gorila.

—Ella solo venía a burlarse —respondió, mientras se acostaba otra vez al _futon_ —. Kondou san me gustaría descansar un rato.

—Está bien Sougo, fue un día pesado para ti. —Porque además de luchar con el pirata había capturado un grupo de patriotas antes.

—Gracias.

Apenas el comandante abandono la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la otra molesta visita apareció saliendo de su escondite

—Vaya, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con mi hermanita? —preguntó interesado donde momentos atrás había estado su familiar.

—No necesito tu estúpida aprobación.

—¿El pelado lo sabe?

—No sé y no es mi problema —. Ahora se encontraba desabrochando su camisa —. Te correría a golpes de aquí, pero no tengo las ganas para hacerlo, se un buen chino y no rompas nada y si sales que nadie te vea.

—¿Has traído a mi hermana antes?—cuestionaba por alguna razón eso le molestaba pero no porque se haya metido con ella.

—Algunas veces se ha quedado aquí —dijo sin mucha importancia, desdoblando su colcha, realmente quería descansar.

—Me pregunto qué clase de cosas has hecho con ella —dijo cuándo se encontraba encima de él, con sus rostros muy cerca.

—Algunas que el novio no tiene la obligación de decirle al hermano mayor —dijo mientras más se fundían sus miradas.

Kamui redujo la distancia entre los dos y volvió a probar los labios que hace momentos atrás había saboreado, pero esta vez lo haría más tiempo, exploró su cavidad bucal y al igual que su hermana dijo tenía el sabor de su sangre en ellos, pero a él no le pareció asqueroso como había dicho, él lo percibió delicioso y adictivo

—Tal vez cosas como estas —exclamó cuando había separado sus labios y pasaba sus dedos por el torso desnudo de él.

Él joven herido como pudo intento patear a su agresor con su pierna buena, lo cual resulto en un fracaso porque él ya la había detenido.

—No me imaginé que dos chinos cayeran por mí, ¿acaso es oferta de dos por uno? —comentó sarcásticamente mientras analizaba su posición.

—¿Y te gusta así? —interrogó mientras aprisionaba más al joven bajo su cuerpo.

—Prefiero ser yo el de arriba —respondió con frialdad en su mirar.

—Es bueno experimentar con otro tipo de sensaciones. —Él sin permiso alguno estaba tocando su parte erógena entre sus piernas sobre la tela. Al parecer estaba haciendo bien su trabajo porque ya comenzaba a notar excitación por parte del joven bajo de él —. Parece que te está gustando lo que hago —comentó con tono juguetón.

—Pues con esa trenza y esa cara pareces mujer, igual de plana que tu hermana cuando empezamos... —No pudo continuar con su insulto porque lo que el hombre arriba de él le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que lo hacían perder la concentración.

No pudo seguir con si hablar porque el joven que anteriormente le estaba dando placer se encontraba estrujándolo muy fuerte, al punto de parecer arrancárselo.

—¿Así que piensas en mi tonta hermana cuando te hago esto? —La fuerza de su agarré incrementó —. Es de mala educación hacer eso. —Con violencia desabrochó el cinturón y pantalón y empezó a darle otro tipo de placer con su boca.

—Sougo. —Una voz y unos pasos se escucharon cerca de su habitación, él procedió a hacerse de lado, mientras arrinconaba al hombre entre sus piernas contra la pared. Y después se hizo el dormido.

—Déjalo Toushi —exclamó el gorila cuando el vicecomandante ya había abierto la puerta —. Está cansado, dijo que dormiría, se lo merece.

—Está bien. —Dio un suspiro cansado y observó el cuerpo "dormido" para después cerrar, ya que no había entrado.

—Hemos tenido muchas interrupciones, —dijo Kamui mientras se levantaba, dejando inconcluso su labor —. Vendré en la noche para continuar con la diversión. —Le dio otro beso en la boca tan pasional como el de momentos atrás mientras detenía los puños del castaño hacia su persona —. Adiós~ —se despidió para después abandonar el cuartel con el sigilo de un gato.

— _Maldito chino me las pagaras —_ grito para sus adentros, pues tenía que encargarse de quien había despertado momentos atrás.


	3. Platillo II

**COMIDA CHINA AL DOS POR UNO**

 **PLATILLO II**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Justo como prometió, aquel villano espacial ya se encontraba de nuevo en los jardines del cuartel del Shinsengumi. Pero ahora no había camino de sangre que lo guiara a través del lugar para ubicar el aposento de aquel policía de castaños cabellos. Además de que la oscuridad de la noche tampoco era de ayuda.

Intentó recordar la travesía que siguió al salir de ahí pero no pudo; no le quedaba otra opción que ir viendo habitación por habitación para encontrarse con el samurái. Con el sigilo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de un gato, empezó a recorrer el interior del lugar. La primera puerta que abrió estaba vacía, al igual que la segunda y la tercera

— _¿Acaso no hay nadie en casa?_ —Formuló esa pregunta para sus adentros mientras se encontraba sorteando a la suerte que lugar exploraría ahora. Pero una luz al final del pasillo donde se encontraba lo desconcentro de su misión.

—¿Chinita? —cuestionó un hombre de azabaches cabellos mientras se tallaba los ojos. Él no sabía que responder, en cierta forma veía lógico que lo confundieran con su hermana, pues ya que se escabulló de su nave con ropa de dormir, tampoco tomó el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse su cabello, por lo que lo lucia suelto —. Si buscas al capitán Okita se encuentra en el _dojo_ dormido con los demás, fue una buena celebración la que tuvimos hoy. Después de todo se detuvo un ataque del Jouishishi, deberías de estar orgullosa después de todo fue su escuadrón el que lo logró. —Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre o tal vez era su apellido, pero supo a quien se refería, porque sería la única persona a la que su hermana buscaría.

Kamui asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia el lugar que le había señalado con anterioridad, sabía que ese hombre estaba pasado de copas y por eso lo confundió con su hermana, para mantener la imagen no debía hablar porque si lo hacía levantaría sospechas.

El lugar donde todos los samuráis descansaban estaba a oscuras, tenía que agudizar su vista si quería encontrar a la persona que andaba buscando. Lo encontró muy rápido, sus cobrizos cabellos destacaban entre los demás. Como pudo camino entre los cuerpos regados de los dormidos hombres así logrando estar más cerca de su objetivo.

Lo tuvo por sus pies, el samurái estaba dormido murmurando unas palabras que él no entendía mientras se aferraba s una botella de alcohol; sabía que debía despertarlo sin llamar demasiado la atención; porque al ser uno de las cabecillas de los piratas espaciales sería fácil identificarlo y si vino en la noche era para no ser interrumpido en su encuentro.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo recogió con suma delicadeza. Del mismo modo que había entrado, salió. Fuera de ese lugar, inspecciono el lugar y no había nadie más que ellos dos en el pasillo.

— _No sé dónde queda su habitación_ —pensó preocupado mientras su antena capilar se movía de lado a lado. — _Lo mejor será preguntarle. —_ Lo sentó recargado en la pared, una vez así se puso frente a él, obstruyo sus fosas nasales.

—Bastardo —masculló cuando la falta de aire lo había obligado a despertarse.

—Buenas policía~ —saludó con su característico tono cantarín.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó con notoria ira en su voz, mientras se agarraba la cabeza en señal de alcohol en sus venas y esto le ocasionaba una deshidratación terrible.

—Vine para concluir lo que dejamos pendiente. —Sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros —. Quise llevarnos a tu habitación pero no recordaba cual era, así que por eso te desperté —. Esa sonrisa ocultaba muy bien sus segundas intenciones, pero no funcionaba con el de mirar carmín —. Aunque no tengo problema con empezar aquí.~ —Ni bien había acabado su oración, cuando sus labios ya estaban en el cuello del samurái.

Podría estar borracho pero no se dejaría humillar de esa forma, con la fuerza de sus brazos alejó al pelirrojo de él y se intentó poner de pie, cosa que resultó difícil por su estado de ebriedad y la herida en su pierna, pero lo logró con el apoyo de la pared.

—Samurái san~, usted y yo sabemos que no debería forzarse, ¿Por qué no deja que lo lleve? ─Kamui ya se encontraba caminando a su lado, estaba arrinconado, no podía confiarse o ese chino le haría una jugarreta.

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó, pero nadie se acercó para comprobar que lo había ocasionado. Ellos dos seguían solos en el pasillo, que para el castaño se le estaba haciendo eterno el recorrido a su habitación. Todo iba muy bien, soportaba el dolor; hasta que alguien le puso el pie, y no lo vio por la oscuridad del lugar pero si lo sintió.

−Bastardo. –Se quejó. Recargó su espalda en la pared y se quedó sentado. Tal vez si era como la china, podría aburrirlo.

−Samurái san~ −Se agachó para estar a la misma altura −. No soy muy paciente –se lo dijo cerca de sus labios y estos se formaron una sonrisa −. Si no me quiere decir donde es su habitación, yo no tengo problemas con empezar aquí −. Dejó caer su cara hacia delante, pero sus labios no se encontraron con lo del otro, si no con su mejilla. –Veo que no va a dejar las cosas fáciles. Eso me agrada. –Posiciono su mano atrás de la cabeza del castaño y con violencia lo volteo hacia enfrente de él, y ahora si lo besó en los labios.

El principio de ese contacto fue simple, pero después Sougo vio la oportunidad y lo mordió, muy fuerte, pero no hubo reclamo alguno de su contra parte; paró cuando empezó a distinguir un sabor a sangre.

−Vaya, que interesante, poco a poco vas cediendo –expresó después de haberse lamido su sangre −; pero estoy interesado en sentir más. –Llevó sus labios al cuello del hombre debajo de él.

Sougo vestía el kimono con el que se habían conocido, mientras que Kamui una pijama estilo chino color negro y sus largos cabellos bermellón sueltos. Kamui movió el _eri_ del _kimono_ y ahora mordía el hombro izquierdo.

−¿Sabes algo samurái san? –Habló mientras aún tenía la piel del otro en su boca.

−Umm.

−Yo no tengo problemas con hacerlo aquí −.Ahora lo despojo de su _haori_ −, pero no sé si tú tengas inconvenientes con que tus subordinados te vean

Una idea llegó a su mente, independientemente de la razón que él le dio, debían dirigirse a su habitación por cuestiones tácticas.

−Está bien vamos a mi habitación. − Su tono de voz fue calmo pero denotaba autoridad. El pirata se levantó y lo cargó estilo princesa. Definitivamente esta era de las peores humillaciones que había vivido, por suerte no había nadie cerca que lo viera para que se lo recordara.

−¿Hacia dónde samurái san? −cuestionó mientras caminaba por el pasillo que había estado transitando antes de encontrarlo.

−Sigue caminando, yo te diré cuando debas de tomar otra dirección −contestó secamente mientras volteaba a otra dirección para no verlo.

−Eres muy amargado samurái san~ −dijo en su característico tono cantadito.

−Tenemos que salir de este edificio –dirigió mientras señalaba una puerta.

−¿Tu habitación no está aquí? –cuestionó confundido, mientras concluía porque no la había encontrado.

−No, este lugar se encuentran las salas de uso común, los dormitorios están en otro lado y donde descasamos los altos mandos está en otro lugar. −¿Por qué le estaba informando a un pirata espacial sobre las ubicaciones en el cuartel? Ni él lo sabía, solo quería que pronto llegaran a su destino −. Metete a ese pequeño edificio y entras en la tercera puerta.

El villano espacial lo hizo y lo dejo caer apenas habían entrado, él quería diversión con su presa, la comida más difícil de cazar es la que mejor se disfruta. El samurái aprovecho eso para tomar su espada y ponerse a la defensiva, aunque fuera acostado en el suelo.

−Sabía que cuando llegáramos ibas a hacer algo de ese tipo, para tu suerte yo estoy desarmado. –Levanto sus manos para confirmar ese hecho −, pero no por eso no quiere decir que no peleare. –Al concluir de decir eso empezó a pisar la pierna justo en la herida del de mirada carmín. Sougo reaccionó desenfundando su espada y haciendo un corte en la pierna que tenía sobre él, logrando que la quitara −. Parece que si controlas bien el dolor como para soportar una porción de mi peso y todavía cortarme.

El oficial no contesto, él simplemente se sentó para tener más cerca sus piernas de su torso, ambos habían empezado a sangrar.

−Parece que ninguno de los dos va a ceder…−Empezó a hablar Sougo.

−Tendremos que pelear para lograr lo que queremos esta noche –concluyó Kamui. −.Me parece bien

Sougo daba estocadas principalmente en las piernas y el de rojizos cabellos las esquivaba saltando, él solo se defendía. Al parecer iba a optar por la opción de primero cansarlo y luego atacarlo. El policía vio a través de esta técnica y con todo el dolor de su pierna se puso de pie, si debía ser tomado en serio como contrincante debía pararse como tal.

Para que su pierna herida no cargara con todo su peso recargo su espalda en la pared y manejo su espada con ambas manos, no dejando que su agresor se acercara y haciéndole daño en el momento que el cruzaba su espacio personal.

Kamui que ya se había aburrido de esa posición tomó la hoja de la espada con ambas manos, jalándola hacia él haciendo que su contrincante perdiera el equilibro, tiró con más fuerza desamándolo y lanzó el arma lejos del alcance de ambos.

−Parece que he ganado este encuentro samurái san~ −dijo alegre por su victoria −. La presa que es más difícil de atrapar es la más interesante −. Se estaba poniendo nuevamente encima de él. Okita al verse acorralado, lanzó una patada con su pierna buena al abdomen de él, pero la detuvo simplemente con su mano −. No samurái san, esta vez no escapara, viene en la noche para no ser interrumpido de mi objetivo. —Le dedicó una picara sonrisa, al parecer iba a ser una noche salvaje donde ambos lucharían, uno quería ser el cazador y el otro no quería ser la presa.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Lamento mucho la demora con la actualización de este fic, pero compréndanme es mi primera vez escribiendo Yaoi, así que no tengo mucha experiencia en ello. Ponía unas cosas y otras se las borraba xd**_

 _ **Espero que les agrade ese capítulo, si tienen sugerencias de cómo escribir Yaoi no duden dejármelo en los comentarios, en el próximo cap se viene el salseo y será un largo camino que recorres para mí. Nos leemos luego**_


End file.
